Invisible lives- Traducción
by Ocean's Whispers
Summary: Los diferentes caminos que podría haber tomado la vida de Ben Solo, todos conectadas por un solo hilo: el General Hux. (Traducción del fic de GoddessofRoyalty) (Imagen de inchells. tumblr. com)
1. Senador Ben Amidala

**Notas de la traductora:** Hola! Ya vuelvo con otra traducción ^^ Esta vez del mismo fandom (Star Wars) pero otra pareja: Kylux :3 La verdad es que este fic supone todo un reto para mí porque tiene 11k palabras y consta de 5 capítulos diferentes.

Como el fandom en español es muy pequeño y no hay casi nada pensé que esta serie de AUs aportarían más riqueza que un solo one-shot, así que espero que os gusten tanto como a mí nwn

He tenido problemas con los verbos ya que el inglés funciona de diferente manera al español, con lo que al final me he decantado por pasarlo todo a presente (aunque siempre suelo usar el pasado, no quería estar mareándoos entre esas dos formas verbales.)

 **Dedicatorias y agradecimientos:** Este fic en particular se lo dedico a TheSupremeBitch, que me pidió traducir un fic kylux y, por tanto, me dio los ánimos suficientes como para embarcarme en esta traducción.

También agradezco un montón a BrightBennu por beta testear todos mis fics (y este sobre todo, que me has ayudado un montón ;v;)

Y, por último, le agradezco infinitamente a GoddessofRoyalty por dejarme traducir su fic, que podéis encontrar en su perfil bajo el mismo nombre, "Invisible lives"

 **Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: "** My eternal struggle with the Star Wars universe Republic: Is it like the United Nations? A giant country? Like seriously how legally binding are the decisions they make really? Because each planet seems to still maintain its own form of government and they can break from it at any time and UGH. Having a person who studies law as a sister really makes me too aware of things like this and they bother the crap out of me (and that's before we get me started on the Jedi and how the fuck they fit into all of this). Added onto that the fact the New Republic probably works a little different than the old one and well... I'm just gonna' avoid actually explaining it as best I can here.

Also everyone's a bit younger. Like ~5 years younger.

Apparently deaging them and switching to this verse makes me write Hux as just head-over-heels falling in love with Kylo, and it's so funny to me because that's not how I normally write them at all."

(Las notas son bastante largas así que me limitaré a poner lo más relevante a la historia: Todos son unos 5 años más jóvenes)

 **Advertencias:** Unas afirmaciones un tanto problemáticas (Hux POV), consecuencias al hablar de violación y personas mayores de edad deseando un personaje menor de edad.

 **Senador Ben Amidala**

En realidad Hux no quiere estar aquí. Los odia a todos. Odia a estos falsos políticos de la República, actuando como si tomasen decisiones _democráticas_ cuando en realidad solo están celebrando reuniones de té mientras la galaxia decae lentamente.

Sin embargo tiene que estar ahí, tiene que fingir ser agradable con ellos hasta que se complete _el proyecto_. Solo entonces podrá destruirlos y empezar a reparar el daño que han causado. Pero hasta entonces sonreirá y les seguirá el juego e imaginará sus muertes.

Al menos habrá un punto de interés en esta reunión: la asistencia del heredero más joven del legado Skywalker; Ben Amidala (nacido como Ben Solo, Hux encuentra la decisión de cambiarse el apellido como otra evidencia más de los pequeños intentos de la República de volver a errores anteriores). Rey Skywalker (hay una apuesta entre algunos oficiales de la Primera Orden sobre cuánto tiempo se quedará con ese apellido- Hux piensa que es estúpido, Skywalker es un nombre con una connotación muy diferente a Solo), siendo 10 años más joven que su primo, tiene _solo_ 15 años y finalmente está haciendo su aparición debut. En un debate público. Hux no se sorprendería si ya hubiese jugado un papel político en reuniones más pequeñas y seguras con gente más cercana a su familia.

Ella es la verdadera razón por la que todo el mundo esté aquí, a nadie le importa el tema de hoy, todos están emocionados con la perspectiva de sangre política fresca. También es la razón por la que Hux esté ahí. Está para determinar cómo se maneja y cómo trata la situación, para evaluar si puede ser una amenaza e informar al Líder Supremo. Y si todo sale bien puede que haya un ascenso para él.

La sala enmudece y parece que los _invitados de honor_ han llegado. Hux sabía que los Skywalker eran atractivos, era algo que siempre se mencionaba en todos los artículos sobre ellos que había leído la noche anterior para ayudarse a preparar y completar su objetivo (para ver qué información faltaba y qué necesitaba esclarecerse). A demás, estaba la cruel broma de los oficiales sobre qué harían a _ese Senador_ si conseguía sobrevivir la caída de la Nueva República. Aun así a Hux le lleva un momento volver a darse cuenta qué está pasando en la sala cuando entran, e incluso entonces echa una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que nadie más había hecho un movimiento brusco antes de devolver su atención a los nuevos ocupantes.

Llevan ropas de estilos similares pero no de colores. El Senador Amidala engalanado en morados oscuros y negros, acentuados por bordados dorados y anillos mientras que su prima viste de rojo y blanco, con joyas y bordados plateados. Sus rostros están pintados con tanta capa de maquillaje que ninguna parte de su piel estaba al descubierto. Hay una diferencia de altura notable entre los dos y la atención de Hux es pronto desviada hacia la persona del Senador a pesar de sus órdenes de analizar a Rey. Hux se pregunta si su piel es tan pálida como como sugiere el maquillaje o si ha sido aclarada intencionadamente para aumentar el contraste con su oscuro pelo y ojos; se pregunta cómo es su piel bajo su camisa; se pregunta si hay alguna marca de nacimiento o pecas escondidas a lo largo de su cuerpo; se pregunta cuál sería el sabor de la piel del Senador.

A pesar de lo que Hux había asumido de sus descripciones de segunda mano, el Senador no parece tan femenino como para ser hermafrodita. Pese a los intentos del ropaje de ocultarlo está claro que tiene unos hombros anchos y un cuerpo fuerte. En otra vida podría haber sido un luchador mortal (todavía puede serlo en esta así que Hux hace una nota mental para añadirla a su informe – no permitirá que la Primera Orden caiga por una subestimada potencial amenaza).

Aparentemente el Senador puede sentir que está siendo observado ya que sus ojos se encuentran con los de Hux. Alza una ceja y esboza una sonrisa satisfecha con esos labios pintados de negro y Hux frunce el ceño. Quiere borrarle esa sonrisilla o quizás convertirla en un jadeo. De cualquier manera quiere ver a ese hombre luchar por respirar.

Hux intenta dirigir su atención de nuevo a Rey, pero no la mantiene por mucho tiempo. Desde luego, es atractiva, su cuerpo bien entrado en la pubertad ya no parece el de una niña (especialmente por cómo está diseñada su ropa en una manera que se supone que la hace parecer mayor). Hay muchos ojos en la sala puestos en ella por su apariencia. En unos pocos años cuando se case (si es que sobrevive) su marido será un hombre muy feliz.

Sin embargo, no es nada comparada con su primo, al menos no a los ojos de Hux y pronto se encuentra observando de nuevo al Senador, que vuelve a sonreír pero no le devuelve la mirada, esta vez su atención está centrada en el hombre que se le acaba de acercar, presentando su prima al otro Senador.

Hux en realidad hace su trabajo y observa mientras las presentaciones se llevan a cabo. Cada político exige un poco del tiempo de Rey pero su primo les echa si se quedan cerca demasiado tiempo. Ciertamente es capaz de manejar las conversaciones y parece desenvolverse fácilmente hasta con los hábitos más excéntricos de los políticos. Hux se da cuenta, una o dos veces, de que cuando alguien se le acerca demasiado, tanto como para poder tocarla, mueve el cuerpo _lo suficiente_ como para desviarlos; ellos no se dan cuenta o piensan que no es intencional o es un accidente, pero Hux lo ve. Es algo que merece la pena informar.

La asamblea es anunciada pronto y Hux observa cómo los Senadores se marchan de la sala, observa a Ben Amidala desaparecer por un pasillo, seguido de cerca por Rey.

Los pocos minutos antes de que al público le sea permitido entrar son una tortura, ver a todos los prometedores y capaces políticos moverse por todas partes nerviosos es agonizante. Todavía no son lo suficientemente importantes como para tener alguna influencia en el patético sistema pero creen que la tienen por la manera en la que está establecido. Creen que tienen derecho a su propia opinión y que todo el mundo debe oírla, creen que por derecho merecen un poco del tiempo de los demás. También eran ellos los que asaltaban desesperados al Senador y su prima y ahora están _hablando_ sobre ellos, sobre qué _guapos_ estaban, qué realeza. Y hablan como si tuviesen derecho a juzgarles, a disfrutarles. Es un recuerdo que Hux planea aprovechar cuando llegue el momento de dar la orden que sellará sus condenas.

La visita al público se abre y Hux pasa la siguiente hora intentando escuchar lo que el conferenciante está diciendo a pesar de que sabe que no es importante. Sus ojos escudriñan a cada representante, buscando el rostro que anteriormente le había cautivado tanto.

Encuentra a Ben Amidala y Rey Skywalker cuando el Senador se levanta para hablar. No tiene mucho que decir, simplemente presenta a su prima y le da paso a que hable. Aun así, Hux puede jurar que sus palabras son infinitamente más interesantes que las del resto, aunque puede que sea por la voz detrás de ellas y el pelirrojo se pregunta cómo sonaría gimiendo su nombre o pidiendo _más fuerte, más rápido_ , eso que Hux, por supuesto, cumpliría.

Se pregunta qué otras cosas podrían hacer esos labios. Está seguro de que quedarían maravillosos rodeando su pene, los ojos negros de lujuria mientras Hux guía sus movimientos con su oscuro pelo.

Consigue centrar su atención en lo que está ocurriendo en la sala cuando Rey comienza a hablar.

Rey Skywalker habla bien para tener 15 años. Se mantiene fuerte y dice lo que tiene que decir en un tono claro que demanda ser escuchado sin sonar presuntuoso. Con unos pocos años más de experiencia podría ser definitivamente una amenaza a todo aquel que se le oponga en una lucha verbal. Es a ella a quien deberían vigilar.

Después de que se sienta y Hux termina de tomar sus notas mentales vuelve la atención a su primo. El Senador tiene una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro que pronto se disuelve en una máscara de pasividad. Sus ojos se encuentran con los del General y este sabe que el Senador sabe que ha estado tomando notas durante el discurso de Rey. Hay una intensidad en esos oscuros orbes que hace que Hux quiera temblar. No lo hará. Está demasiado bien entrenado como para encogerse ante una simple mirada intensa de otro ser.

El resto de la reunión no es realmente importante. Hux no ha sido enviado allí porque les importa lo que sea que la República esté disputando hoy, sino que ha sido enviado para analizar cómo se comporta Rey Skywalker y ya ha tomado suficientes notas como para poder realizar el informe durante la noche. Ahora es libre para observar al _Senador Amidala_ el resto del tiempo. Es libre para contemplar exactamente qué quiere hacerle al hombre, contemplar las diferentes maneras en las que le gustaría intentarlo, preguntarse qué oculta a la vista de todos la ropa y el maquillaje.

Finalmente son liberados para comer. La mayoría de los políticos vuelan fuera para respirar un poco de aire fresco mientras intentan ganar el favor de cualquiera que tenga una posición mayor que ellos.

Hux se queda atrás, esperando ver dónde Rey Skywalker (y su primo) van en el descanso. Le importa poco la chusma de políticos y prefiere ver si ella revela algo de utilidad durante el descanso técnico (cualquiera con cerebro sabe que el periodo entre reuniones es tan importante como las propias reuniones).

Finalmente los dos salen del hall principal. El Senador Amidala habla con su prima en voz baja antes de acompañarla fuera. Hux se pregunta si debería seguirles pero entonces el Senador se dirige hacia él y ya le deja de interesar adónde va la chica.

—Creo que no nos han presentado. —Dice el Senador, tendiéndole una mano—Soy Ben Amidala.

—Hux. —Responde con un firme apretón de manos (que el Senador fácilmente corresponde).

—¿Tienes apellido, Hux?

—Ese es mi apellido.

—¿Un nombre, entonces?

—No uno que dé fácilmente.

El Senador responde con un "Hum" desde el fondo de su garganta y toma asiento en el banco al lado de Hux, el cual está de pie.

—Eso es algo que entiendo. —Dice, y de pronto Hux se encuentra re-evaluando la elección de abandonar el nombre de su padre en favor de su abuela.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. —El Senador deja que caiga el silencio y Hux se da cuenta de que es su trabajo rellenarlo. Su trabajo es el de darle un tema de conversación y hay muchas rutas que podría tomar, todas ellas motivadas por obligación personal o profesional de diferente alcance.

—Tu prima ha hablado bien hoy, considerándolo todo. —No abandonará sus obligaciones para con la Primera Orden solo por una _cara bonita_ , a pesar de lo cautivadora que sea dicha cara.

—Sí, lo ha hecho. —Ambos se dan la vuelta para ver las puertas abiertas, donde Rey Skywalker está a la vista y rodeada de políticos. Sin su primo como guardia parece que han decidido acosarla en un intento de ganar su atención. El Senador no corre a su rescate así que Hux puede llegar a ver cómo se cómo se desarrolla la situación. —Patético.

—¿Disculpa? —Se vuelve a ver al Senador, que tiene el ceño fruncido pero pronto desaparece bajo la máscara.

—Nada.

Hux decide arriesgarse con sus próximas palabras:

—¿A alguno de ellos les importaba el tema del debate? —Sabe la respuesta pero quiere ver cómo reacciona el Senador, quiere ver qué se oculta bajo la máscara y que ha podido vislumbrar antes.

—Probablemente no.

—¿Entonces no es esto un derroche de recursos? Seguramente hay otras maneras que podrían haber planeado para poder conocerla.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Los odias? —Hux hace que la pregunta suene despreocupada, ocultando el hecho de que en realidad está pensando en todos los informes anteriores que habían retratado mal a Ben Amidala, clasificándole solamente como una potencial amenaza y juzgándole mal al no considerar que pudiese ser un potencial aliado.

El Senador deja escapar un suspiro y se inclina hacia Hux. El cuello de sus ropas baja así Hux puede echar un vistazo a la piel que se encuentra debajo. No es tan pálida como el maquillaje pero es lo suficientemente pálida como para contrastar fuertemente con la tela oscura de su ropa. Quiere ver más.

—Te lo diré de esta manera. Hay otro apellido en mi familia que preferiría haber reclamado.

Sus ojos tienen una intensidad que hace que se le seque la boca, Hux traga saliva y se humedece los labios, solo entonces siente que puede formular la pregunta que su mente ha creado.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?

El Senador se recuesta y su ropa vuelve a su sitio, el atisbo de piel recubierto de nuevo.

—Amidala me es más útil en mi situación actual. Los nombres pueden significar mucho respecto a cómo te juzgan. —Y esa era la razón por la cual a Hux no le gustaba dar el suyo.

—¿Y si estuvieses en una situación en la que Amidala no sirviera a dicho propósito?

—Re-evaluaría para ver qué otro me ayudaría más.

—¿Y si ningún nombre te ayuda?

—Dudo que haya una situación en la que ningún nombre de mi familia no sirva y si realmente se diese el caso estoy seguro de que encontraría otro nombre que satisfaga mis necesidades. —Hux se pregunta qué nombre escogería si reclamasen el trono del universo juntos, se pregunta cuándo Ben Amidala fue quitado de la lista de bajas necesarias y trasladado a la más corta de aquellos que merecen ver la victoria de la Primera Orden a su lado.

Ben le observa de cerca con una intensidad que haría que un hombre más débil (uno de los políticos que están apelotonados fuera de las puertas alrededor de Rey Skywalker) sintiese la necesidad de bajar la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Hux apenas le devuelve la mirada. El Senador sonríe.

—¿Qué tal si nos dejamos de formalidades y me preguntas lo que de verdad quieres saber?

—¿Y qué sería eso? —Hay muchas preguntas que quiere hacerle al Senador, especialmente tras la conversación que han tenido. Tiene curiosidad sobre a cuál se refiere (tiene curiosidad si es alguna de las que quiere preguntar).

El Senador se levanta y acorta la distancia entre ellos. Es un poco más alto que Hux (algo que ni se había dado cuenta hasta que estaba _allí mismo_ de pie) y agacha la cabeza, con lo que Hux siente su agradable aliento en su oreja.

—Debes tener una habitación de hotel en algún lugar para esta reunión. Sugiero que nos retiremos ahí para continuar esta conversación y, quizás, si tienes suerte, cumplir alguna de esas fantasías que han estado rondando tu mente desde que llegué a la sala.

El Senador se separa y Hux nota que se le ha quedado la boca seca. ¿El Senador ha estado en su mente o simplemente ha leído las expresiones de Hux? ¿Sabe su verdadero propósito por el cual está ahí? ¿Conoce el proyecto secreto de la Primera Orden?

Si ha visto el plan que Hux ha trazado para cada una de las sanguijuelas que son los otros Senadores y políticos, no parece horrorizado; por el contrario, se ha alejado lo suficiente para que Hux pueda ver su rostro y la anticipación que ya no se esconde en sus ojos.

— ¿No tienes que volver a la asamblea en unos pocos minutos?

Hay un reloj en la habitación pero no puede verlo desde su posición. Tampoco es como si hubiesen tenido tiempo para escabullirse a un hotel para conversar o satisfacer sus fantasías incluso si hubiesen salido en el primer segundo que empezó el descanso.

—Ninguno de nosotros tiene que estar aquí y dudo que haya algún conferenciante que merezca la pena ser escuchado. Si me permites ir a rescatar a mi prima de la atención de otros y enviarla a nuestra habitación podré ser tuyo el resto del día. —Dice el Senador. A Hux le apetece poco quedarse allí y continuar escuchando los intentos desesperados de otros Senadores por justificar su presencia en la reunión como cualquier otra cosa que comerse con los ojos al primo de la Senadora. Nunca ha tenido paciencia para declaraciones vacías que en realidad no dicen nada y ver cómo es el Senador cuando no hay nadie a su alrededor (y potencialmente cómo es bajo las capas de ropa y maquillaje) será una manera de pasar el tiempo mucho más útil.

—Dudo que necesites mi permiso para ir a hablar con tu prima. Yo, al contrario de lo que estás acostumbrado viendo la compañía que has sido forzado a mantener, no estoy tan desesperado como para requerir atención constante para sentirme seguro de mí mismo.

—No, no creo que seas nada a lo que estoy acostumbrado. —Dice el Senador, su voz profundizándose con las palabras y Hux espera que el deseo sea la causa de ello. —Quédate aquí.

Hux observa mientras el Senador camina hacia las puertas y al enjambre de políticos que todavía no se han cansado de su patético agarre a la atención de Rey Skywalker. Hux observa mientras Ben interrumpe educadamente la conversación que uno de ellos está teniendo con su prima y consigue alejarla.

Hux observa mientras el Senador se inclina para tener una conversación privada con su prima. Aparentemente le ha informado de con quién planea irse porque los ojos de Rey se dirigen rápidamente hacia Hux. Tienen la misma intensidad que los de su primo (pero en la mente de Hux no son ni de cerca tan cautivadores) y sabe que ella será tan peligrosa como su primo cuando sea mayor. Se pregunta si compartirá las mismas opiniones que los políticos que ocuparán su vida, si los primos siempre estarán en el mismo lado o si les verá enfrentándose un día; desde luego sería una experiencia muy interesante de presenciar y muy interesante el ver si, con la edad y experiencia, Rey Skywalker será capaz de superar a su primo.

Hux observa la expresión de la chica transformarse en confusión cuando su primo saca algo de su ropa y lo esconde en las suyas (Hux no puede ver qué es, está seguro de que nadie puede ver qué es por la manera en que el Senador usa cuidadosamente sus cuerpos para esconder la transacción- Hux solamente ha notado el movimiento). Rey se gira hacia su primo para decirle algo y el Senador responde antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla. Hux observa mientras ella frunce el ceño pero no replica. El Senador la envía fuera y ambos miran cómo se hace paso entre la multitud (siendo parada por prácticamente cada persona con la que se encuentra, todos queriendo conseguir un último segundo de su atención.)

Finalmente consigue abandonar la sala y el Senador Amidala devuelve su atención a Hux. Vuelve a la sala y sonríe mientras se queda parado justo al alcance de un brazo. Una silenciosa provocación porque ambos saben que Hux quiere alcanzarle y tocarle pero no puede.

—Creo que tenemos otro lugar en el que estar.

—Sí, eso creo.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:** Y hasta aquí Ben Amidala AU :)

Siento haber tardado tanto en traducirlo y subirlo pero he estado fuera descansando con lo cual no apetecía mucho ponerse xD además las traducciones (al menos para mí) me resultan mucho más difíciles y esta la quiero hacer perfecta.

Intentaré actualizar semanalmente pero no prometo nada porque voy bastante lenta ya que intento mejorarlo todo continuamente

Nos leemos!


	2. Jedi Ben Skywalker

**Notas de la autora: "** This took me a bit to figure out how I wanted them to meet and I nearly switched the POV.

Also. WTF Ben? WTF are you doing? What side are you? STOP PLS.

I'm going to have to write a whole 'nother set of these for this as a 'not evil Ben' version? Because he keeps using whatever position he gets in that AU to do the exact same thing. I start them with the intention that he has a set of morals more fitting with his new position yet halfway through he keeps deciding that nah, he'd much rather try to take over the galaxy!"

Lo siento pero me da pereza traducirlo tó. Básicamente se queja de que Ben se le va al lado oscuro xD Ella intenta que tenga moral y principios pero en mitad del relato él solito decide que no, que quiere gobernar la galaxia

 **Advertencias:** típica violencia canon

* * *

 **Jedi Ben Skywalker**

—Hay unos pocos preciados Jedi en la galaxia. —Dice Snoke. Hux encuentra esa afirmación difícil de creer, hay más Jedi en el Universo ahora mismo de los que ha habido en toda su vida. Pero Snoke es mucho más mayor; él recuerda días pasados cuando el Universo tenía un mayor número de Jedi y prohíbe cualquier orden diseñada a acortar demasiado el número.

—Es más fácil corromper a alguien ya entrenado que entrenar completamente a alguien—. Ese es el razonamiento de Snoke cuando Hux le pregunta por qué no pueden encontrar ellos mismos niños sensibles a la Fuerza y entrenarlos (no es como si la Primera Orden no se hubiese llevado niños a la fuerza de sus familias para entrenarlos antes.)

—Necesitan un líder. —Responde cuando Hux pregunta por qué los Caballeros de Ren no son lo suficientemente buenos. Ninguno de ellos es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser merecedor del liderazgo sobre el resto.

Aquello pone a Hux en un dilema cuando un grupo de Jedi aparece en su base días antes de que las etapas finales de la construcción estén terminadas.

—Captúrales. —Aconseja el Líder Supremo cuando va a pedirle permiso para eliminar la amenaza (¿en realidad, qué son cinco Jedi?) —Captúrales y tráemelos.

No es una tarea fácil. Le cuesta demasiados Stormtroopers (la mayoría de sus bajas viene del más alto del grupo quien, aparentemente, no tiene inconveniente en reducir a sus enemigos comparado con los otros que simplemente intentan desarmar e incapacitar las amenazas lo mejor que pueden) pero consigue completarlo. Tiene cinco Jedi en celdas en vez de correteando por su base pero sigue sin sentirse nada cómodo con ellos, estará satisfecho enviándoselos al Líder Supremo.

—Vendrás con ellos. —Dice el Líder Supremo cuando Hux va a decirle que el grupo de Jedi está listo para ser enviados en el momento que él diga. Hux sí replica a eso. Se le necesita en la base más que nunca; se le necesita para que puedan completar su objetivo en el mismo momento en que el arma esté preparada, especialmente ahora que está claro que los Jedi saben.

—Te vendrá bien ver el poder de la Fuerza. — Dice Snoke y no hay más que refutar. Hux ordena a sus oficiales que esperen su regreso aunque el arma esté lista. No dispararán hasta que él esté. No se perderá la visión de su victoria.

Hux se siente incómodo en la nave. Solo hay un Jedi en ella (aquel quien mató a la mayoría de los Stormtroopers que fueron enviados a capturarle) y sus manos están atadas en esposas especializadas, diseñadas para que sea incapaz de acceder a la Fuerza, frenándole de manera efectiva por si intenta escapar o contactar con alguien. También se encuentra en desventaja numérica y hay dos Stormtroopers con pistolas apuntando a su cabeza y que se mantendrán así durante todo el viaje. En realidad no hay una amenaza real para Hux pero aun así siente como si la única razón por la no están todos muertos es porque el Jedi no lo quiere.

—No quieres estar aquí más que yo. —Dice el Jedi como si estuviesen manteniendo una despreocupada conversación y ¡maldito sea! Maldito sea por saberlo. Malditos oscuros ojos y labios sonrientes (que en realidad son apetecibles y Hux quiere saber cómo se verían cuando estén hinchados tras un mordisco o cinco).

—Hago lo que el Líder Supremo dice. —Contesta Hux ásperamente y espera que el prisionero se calle. No tiene tiempo para tratar con tonterías sobre la Fuerza y solo quiere acabar con esto para así volver a la base antes de que el arma esté completada y así poder dispararla lo antes posible.

El Jedi ríe (una profunda, sonora carcajada y maldito sea por eso también).

—El Líder Supremo es un chiste.

—El Líder Supremo es un gran y antiguo ser. —Responde Hux, a pesar de que en cierto modo, está de acuerdo con la anterior afirmación.

—Un gran y antiguo ser que solo ahora ha decidido meter la mano en el tarro de quién gobierna la galaxia. ¿Dónde estaba mientras la República gobernaba? ¿O el Imperio? El cual te ha hecho imitar tanto. ¿En serio piensa que es más listo que el Emperador? ¿Qué él puede triunfar donde el otro falló?

—Hemos aprendido de errores pasados. —Esa era la razón por la que ya no usaban clones. Pero maldito Jedi por hacerle discutir, maldito por hacer que Hux tenga que defender al Líder Supremo.

—¿Justo como la República aprendió de los suyos? Admite que ambos solamente estáis intentado repetir el pasado.

—¿Y qué pasa con los Jedi? ¿No estáis haciendo exactamente lo mismo? — Señala las ropas que el hombre está llevando ahora mismo, las cuales están cubriendo su fuerte figura que Hux sabe que es mortal (ha visto que es mortal), intentando hacer parecer que pertenecen a un defensor de la paz en vez de a un guerrero, que están intentado ocultar el músculo que Hux sabe que tiene que estar ahí y maldito sea por eso también.

—Quizás. —Dice el Jedi, encogiéndose de hombros y un silencio cae sobre ellos, uno que Hux está feliz de mantener. —Dime: ¿por qué te uniste al lado de Snoke? Eres suficientemente inteligente como para poder haber ganado cualquier posición que quisieses en la galaxia.

—La adulación no te llevará a ningún lado, Jedi. —Contesta Hux a pesar del revoloteo dentro de su estómago tras las palabras. —Y estoy de su lado porque es el único lado que puede devolver a la galaxia su verdadera gloria.

—Tonterías. —Responde el Jedi y estira su espalda (Hux se encuentra deseando que llevase ropa diferente para así poder ver cómo se estiran sus músculos con ese movimiento y maldito sea por eso también.) —A los hombres como tú no les importa cuál es el lado correcto. Solo te interesa el poder.

—Entonces este es el lado que más poder me dará.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Pregunta el Jedi, inclinándose hacia delante a pesar de que sus brazos siguen atados tras su espalda. — ¿Qué harás cuando tengas la galaxia bajo el dedo de la Primera Orden? No será el tuyo, si no el de Snoke. —Eso es algo que Hux había meditado. Meditado sobre qué hará cuando no haya una posición mayor que la que ocupa el Líder Supremo.

—Es mejor que tener que compartirlo con un ser de cada planeta civilizado de la galaxia. —Esa fue la conclusión a la que había llegado como respuesta a sus propias cuestiones. El Jedi sacude la cabeza.

—Eres demasiado guapo como para ser su puta.

—¿Y supongo que ser la puta de la República está bien para mi desde tu punto de vista?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿de quién debería ser? Porque no veo otra opción.

—Mío.

Hux cruza la distancia en dos pasos. El eco de la bofetada resuena por toda la habitación.

El Jedi sonríe mientras presiona su lengua en la mejilla que la mano de Hux ha golpeado.

Los dos Stormtroopers parecen retroceder cuando Hux se inclina hacia delante para agarrar el pelo del Jedi antes de acercarse.

—¿Realmente entiendes la posición en la que te encuentras? ¿De verdad piensas que deberías hacer este tipo de sugerencias teniendo en cuenta adónde vas?

—Yo lo entiendo mejor que tú. Snoke es un chiste; nunca podrá hacerse con el control de la galaxia.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Soy el hijo de Leia Organa, el preciado sobrino de Luke Skywalker, el nieto de Padme Amidala y Anakin Skywalker. Podría hacer cualquier cosa que me propusiese.

—¿Y qué te has propuesto? —Hux intenta ocultar la curiosidad de su voz pero por la manera en que el Jedi sonríe (y este es Ben Skywalker, Hux lo conoce por los informes pero nunca habría imaginado que ese hombre fuera el heredero del legado Skywalker) aparentemente ha fallado.

—El cabeza de la nueva Orden Jedi. —Hux se ríe de ello.

—Y aun así somos nosotros los que vivimos en el pasado.

—Cualquiera puede pensar eso; recuperaré el poder que anteriormente tenía pero no será para nada como antes. Habrá un código muy diferente cuando esté a cargo.

—¿Qué piensa Luke Skywalker sobre estas grandes metas tuyas? —De lo que había oído Skywalker era feliz manteniendo a los Jedi como un grupo pequeño de gente dedicado a enseñar a aquellos sensibles a la Fuerza cómo usar sus poderes y luego enviarlos fuera a que hiciesen lo que quisiesen con sus vidas. No había querido entrometerse en juegos políticos y era feliz dejándoselos a su hermana.

—Él no lo sabe. Y no planeo que lo sepa.

—¿Vas a esperar a que muera para realizar tu plan? Eso te puede llevar mucho tiempo. —Hux no sabe si es cariño o miedo lo que impide al Jedi volverse contra su tío. De cualquier manera, no es algo que le motive a unirse a su lado.

—Un Jedi es paciente. —Responde Ben con una sonrisa como si fuese una broma interna que espera que Hux pille.

—¿Y dónde entraría yo en tus planes? —Hux sabe que tendrá que disponer una rápida destitución de los dos Stormtroopers que están en la habitación no sea que digan algo a alguien y que saquen conclusiones erróneas. No ha trabajado tan duro para llegar a esa posición como para ser ejecutado por traición por culpa de ese extraño Jedi.

—Eres un hombre muy inteligente, incluso aunque no hayas sido dotado con la Fuerza. Estoy muy seguro de que hay muchos usos que podría encontrar para ti. Y, al menos, sé uno seguro.

—¿Y qué sería? —Pregunta Hux a pesar de que presiente lo que pueda ser, especialmente por el tono de voz que ha usado el Jedi.

—Un buen polvo. —Esta vez Hux le golpea directo a la cara. A la mierda Snoke y su orden de llevar a los prisioneros lo menos heridos posible. El Jedi ni siquiera parece molesto para nada mientras un hilillo de sangre empieza a descender de lo que parece ser su nariz rota.

—Nunca traicionaría a la Primera Orden. Y menos por alguien como tú. —Hux da media vuelta y se dirige a la cabina de la nave para ver cuánto tiempo tiene que seguir en esa nave con el exasperante Jedi.

—¡Realmente deberías pensar en eso, General! ¡Cómo de grande podrías llegar a ser si salieses de la sombra de Snoke! —Hux intenta ignorar los gritos del Jedi mientras la puerta de la cabina se cierra tras él.

Más tarde, después de que el grupo de Jedi consiguiese escapar de las narices de Snoke, Hux recibe una nota que encuentra en la celda temporal que había retenido a Ben Skywalker.

"Espero con impaciencia tu decisión." Reza, con las coordinadas de un planeta y el nombre de un bar debajo.


	3. Ben esclavo

**Notas de la autora: "** As punishment for planning on taking over the galaxy for the previous two of this thing Kylo Ren has been stripped of all his power in this on. I'm kidding. It just makes the best sense in the order I have currently (which is 5 at the moment but it may grow).

So I think Stormtroopers are in the spell check of one computer but not the other… if they shift between chapters that's the reason why.

P.S I fucking hate the OC in this thing. He took up way too many words being an annoying piece of shit and is the reason it took so long for me to fucking finish it.

Warnings: slavery, implied/talked about non-con, past character death, mention of suicide,

... I promise to make up for this thing in the next chapter..."

 **Advertencias:** esclavitud, muerte de un personaje anterior

 **Ben esclavo**

Hay muchos lugares en la Galaxia en los que Hux preferiría estar; sin embargo, misiones como esta que debe hacer tienen que ser realizadas para mantener el orden.

No debería estar aquí mucho tiempo. Hombres como Tyrral Danakar pagan siempre rápidamente sus deudas tras una visita en persona de uno de los altos rangos de la Primera Orden (y su escolta Stormtrooper). Todo lo que Hux tiene que hacer es entrar, recordar a Danakar las deudas que debe y recordarle la capacidad de la Primera Orden de poder destruir su luna entera si no paga a tiempo para así poder regresar a Starkiller y esperar a que aparezca el dinero. Siempre lo hace (al menos estos días, ahora que el Universo ha aprendido que la Primera Orden no es un farol).

Aun así, no es de las tareas más agradables. Los hombres como Danakar son siempre individuos repugnantes que creen que solo por el hecho de poseer un pene Hux debería tener las mismas depravaciones/vicios que ellos. Hux se cansó hace tiempo de que le ofrecieran mujeres Twi'lek esclavas para "resolver la deuda solo entre hombres, sin necesidad de inmiscuir a la Primera Orden."

La mansión de Danakar es enorme y cara. Un edificio detestable y grandioso situado entre los escombros que forman la mayor parte del paisaje de la luna. Probablemente podrían posicionar Starkiller para que apuntase hacia el planeta en ese punto exacto.

Todavía Hux y los Stormtrooper siguen recorriendo el largo camino bordeado de plantas de la entrada (la mayoría de las plantas no deberían ser capaces de sobrevivir en el suelo de ese planeta pero Hux sabe que si gastas suficiente dinero puedes construir cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar) cuando Danakar sale de prisa de la puerta principal a recibirles.

—¡General Hux! No sabía que vendría. ¡Habría enviado un grupo de bienvenida para saludaros cuando aterrizarais si lo hubiese sabido! — Un Danakar agitado coge y sacude la mano de Hux pero este puede ver sus miradas nerviosas hacia los Stormtroopers. No tendrá que quedarse demasiado tiempo para dar a conocer su propósito.

—Simplemente pasaba por aquí y pensé que podría recordarte nuestro acuerdo mientras estaba en el sistema. Mi visita no durará tanto como para ordenar una fiesta de bienvenida. —Responde Hux, secándose las manos en los pantalones para quitarse el sudor del apretón de manos de Danakar.

—¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! ¡Nunca olvidaría mi lealtad hacia la Primera Orden! ¡Pero entre, por favor! Estoy seguro de que puedo ofrecerle algo digno de un General.

Hux frunce el ceño, le apetece poco ver qué es lo que Danakar considera "digno de un General" pero aun así sigue al cobarde hombre adentro. Simplemente quedarse parado en el camino no es suficiente, el otro debe saber que la Primera Orden puede llevarse o destruir (y lo hará) todo lo que alberga la casa.

El interior de la mansión está tan terriblemente decorada como el exterior. Nada de allí podría ser de alguna utilidad para la Primera Orden, decide Hux. En el caso raro de que Danakar no pudiese pagar tendría que destruirlo todo.

Danakar manda a un sirviente a que organice comida y bebida para sus "estimados visitantes". Entonces, tras muchas disculpas por el desastre (Hux tiene la sensación de que la casa siempre luce así) les invita a su "sala de entretenimiento".

—Tiene todo lo que un hombre pueda desear, sin importar sus gustos. —Hux duda de que eso sea cierto.

Hux ha estado en "salas de entretenimiento" más repulsivas mientras visitaba deudores; ha estado en algunas que eran más burdeles que de recreación, donde se negó a tocar cualquier superficie y mucho menos coger una enfermedad venérea de ellos. La de la casa de Danakar es excesivamente lujosa –un gran salón lleno de almohadas desperdigadas por todas partes. No es algo que Hux quisiera construir en su nave pero puede ver el atractivo.

Se habría sentado en uno de los increíblemente desagradables y afelpados divanes si no fuese por la persona encadenada a la silla que es claramente de Danakar (considerando los platos y vasos amontonados en la mesa de al lado). Lo primero que le impresiona es que esa persona es claramente un hombre y, por lo que Hux sabe de Danakar (aunque, en realidad no es mucho), él es odiosamente hetero (evidenciado por las esclavas femeninas tumbadas en la sala de descanso- el que está al lado de la silla de Danakar es el único hombre). Lo siguiente que le llama la atención es la intensidad de esos ojos marrones, cómo miran a Hux y a los Stormtroopers de una manera que hace que Hux esté seguro de que si no fuese por las cadenas atándole a la silla, les intentaría matar. Solamente lleva unos pantalones de raso que tienen agujeros cortados a ambos lados para que la pálida piel de sus muslos sea visible a todos los que se encuentran en la habitación. Las cadenas doradas que le mantienen fuertemente atado a la silla enlazan con esposas en sus muñecas y tobillos, al igual que una que rodea su cuello. Está claro que a pesar de las preferencias de Danakar hacia el otro sexo es consciente del atractivo de su esclavo y no tiene problemas en presumir.

—Tiene buen gusto. —Comenta Danakar al notar la mirada de Hux. —Me fue muy difícil encontrarlo y costó una fortuna.

Hux frunce el ceño ante la mención del dinero, recordando la razón por la cual está aquí.

—Dudo que cualquier persona merezca la cantidad de dinero por la que se vende. Especialmente cuando tienes deudas.

—Ahí es donde se equivoca, General. —Dice Danakar, dirigiéndose al hombre encadenado y pasando su mano por su pelo. El rostro del esclavo se endulza con la acción pero Hux tiene la sensación de que no es porque lo disfrute, pero porque tema el castigo de su "dueño" al verle ceñudo. —Este es único.

—Todavía tengo que encontrarme con una persona que realmente no se compara con nadie. —Esa era la razón por la que trabajaba tan duramente y realizaba tareas como esta. No dará al Líder Supremo ningún motivo para destituirle.

—Eso es cierto para muchos pero no para él. —Dice Danakar y el sirviente de antes entra en la habitación con un carrito que lleva dos bebidas. Hux rechaza la que le ofrece pero Danakar coge felizmente ambas, colocando una en la mesa repleta mientras la otra la sostiene en la mano que sigue enterrada en el pelo del esclavo. —Estoy seguro de que ha oído lo que le pasó a la Escuela Jedi.

En efecto. Hux acababa de entrar en la academia en ese tiempo pero todo el mundo hablaba sobre ello. El ataque a la Escuela Jedi de Luke Skywalker, la ejecución del último Jedi y todos los estudiantes siendo vendidos como esclavos.

—¿Él fue uno de los estudiantes?

—Mejor aún. —Responde con una sonrisa. —Es el último Skywalker.

—Había oído que era una chica. —Esa historia había empezado a circular días después de la aniquilación de la Escuela: que Luke había tenido una hija y que, de alguna manera, había escapado. Que en algún lugar de la Galaxia todavía quedaba un Jedi.

—¿La hija? Eso es una leyenda, estoy seguro. No, este es el chico de Organa y Solo.

Eso, al menos, tiene más sentido. El esclavo parece tener la misma edad que Hux así que habría sido un pre-adolescente cuando la masacre tuvo lugar, y no un niño como la legendaria _hija Skywalker_ se suponía que había sido.

—¿Y ha acabado contigo? —Hux puede pensar en un lugar mejor para el hijo de la _General Leia Organa_ que la "sala de entretenimiento" de una escoria de la tierra autoproclamado rey de una luna prácticamente inhabitable. Debería estar en algún lugar que permita a la Galaxia ver. Una advertencia a aquellos que piensan que deberían intentar y seguir los pasos de su familia. Algún lugar como arrodillándose a los pies del General de la Primera Orden.

—Como dije anteriormente: no fue barato. Aun así, merecía cada moneda. Imagínese, General; un ser con tanto poder en su interior sometido a todos sus placeres.

Y Hux puede imaginárselo. Había escuchado a Snoke hablar sobre el poder de los "herederos de la línea Skywalker", probablemente sabe mejor que Danakar cuánto poder está encadenado allí (si el esclavo verdaderamente es el heredero de Organa- cuanto más le mira, más se convence de que es así). El tener a una persona con tanto poder bajo él, haciendo todo lo que quiera que haga. Hux quiere sentir el poder que le recorrería en esa situación.

—Sí. Verdaderamente merece cada moneda y no lo cederé fácilmente.

Danakar acerca la cabeza del esclavo a su rodilla, su mano recorriendo su largo cabello oscuro en un gesto de posesión. Hux sabe que Danakar probablemente no lo hace intencionadamente (aunque siempre hay una posibilidad de que sea más estúpido de lo que había asumido), pero la acción se lee como una burla, un "no me lo puedes quitar". Hux nunca ha sido esa clase de hombre que deja pasar esa clase de alardes. Era esa la razón por la que fue capaz de ganar la posición que actualmente ocupa. De todos modos, al Líder Supremo le gustará ver que ha encontrado al "Skywalker perdido".

—No creo que entiendas la gravedad de tu situación. —Dice Hux. —Las deudas que nos debes son mucho mayores de lo que asumes. —Es mentira. Las deudas de Danakar, aunque ciertamente no se pueden ignorar, serían pagadas fácilmente por el hombre. Solo requerirían vender una cantidad de posesiones que seguramente pasarían desapercibidas si realmente ahora mismo no tuviese dinero suficiente (y si la adquisición del heredero Skywalker es muy reciente). A Hux no le importa. Danakar es demasiado estúpido como para tener un registro preciso de sus finanzas, así que no puede demostrarle que se equivoca, y tampoco podría hacer nada aunque pudiese demostrar que Hux está mintiendo. Solo hay unos pocos en todo el Universo que tienen un rango mayor que el General Hux y a todos ellos les interesa traer el esclavo a la Primera Orden. —Con todo el respeto estaría en mi derecho requisar toda tu propiedad y ordenar tu muerte para compensarlo. —Hux podría ordenarlo si no fuera por el hecho de que tiene poca paciencia y todo eso llevaría mucho tiempo (y el riesgo de que Danakar haga algo estúpido o fuera de lugar para mantener su "preciada posesión" lejos de las manos de otros).

Danakar realmente parece preocupado ante las palabras, la sonrisa presumida desaparece y sus manos siguen en la oscura cabellera del esclavo.

Un silencio doloroso se instala entre ellos y Hux espera a que empiece a rogar. Danakar suplicando, diciendo que hará _todo lo que sea_ para asegurar su seguridad. Hux ya sabe lo que pedirá (está jugando a este juego para asegurar el cumplimiento de la petición).

Danakar retira la mano de la cabeza del esclavo y Hux observa cómo sus ojos se dirigen rápidamente a los Stormtroopers que se encuentran a ambos lados del General; observa cómo traga saliva antes de formular las palabras.

—¿Y qué quiere que haga para evitar tal… destino?

—Me ofendería tu acusación si no fuese cierta, pero puedo evitarlo. —Dice Hux. —Por un precio.

—Cualquier cosa. —Dice Danakar y Hux sabe que merecerá la pena.

—Al Líder Supremo le interesan aquellos que pueden utilizar la Fuerza. Ahora que ya no son una amenaza para la Primera Orden le interesa intentar recuperar alguno de ellos.

Los ojos de Danakar se ensanchan cuando se da cuenta cuál es el precio que Hux demanda.

—Por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso…

—No tienes nada más de valor para la Primera Orden y a pesar de lo caro que fuese, estoy seguro que no puede alcanzar la extensión de tu deuda.

Hay rabia en los ojos de Danakar y Hux debería estar preocupado por si hiciese algo estúpido en un intento de mantener su "preciada posesión" lejos del alcance de cualquiera. Sin embargo, conoce demasiado bien a los hombres como Danakar como para preocuparse realmente. Es demasiado cobarde para matarse y demasiado listo para saber que si hace algo, sufriría las consecuencias. No tiene más opción que entregarle el esclavo (darle el heredero de la General Organa) a Hux y este todo lo que tiene que hacer ahora es esperar.

Los ojos de Danakar viajan de los Stormtroopers a Hux y al esclavo. Frunce el ceño, claramente descontento por la situación pero a Hux le importa poco su felicidad; nunca le ha importado la felicidad de los demás a no ser que le pudiese ayudar o estorbar.

Finalmente, Danakar se deja caer pesadamente y Hux sabe que ha aceptado su derrota.

—Si realmente no hay nada…

—Nada. —Confirma el pelirrojo y sus ojos se dirigen al esclavo, que tiene una sonrisa presumida en su rostro. Está disfrutando de la angustia de su actual (y pronto antiguo) dueño. Hux tendrá que castigarle por eso.

Danakar pone la cara más patética que un hombre como él puede hacer y se hunde un poco más.

—Muy bien.

Hay papeleo que rellenar para legalizar la transacción al igual que la entrega del esclavo (con un patético lloriqueo de Danakar al despedirse) pero finalmente Hux consigue meter al esclavo en la nave y despegar de la luna. Elimina rápidamente las deudas de Danakar del registro de la Primera Orden. Es lo justo, pues el hombre le ha dado algo inestimable.

Hux sabe que es inapropiado mandar el esclavo a su habitación. Sabe cómo parece (desde fuera), especialmente tras los comentarios de Danakar sobre cómo se siente tenerlo sometido. No le importa.

Se lo presentará al Líder Supremo cuando vuelvan, por supuesto; pero por ahora los documentos dicen que pertenece a Hux y él no es quien para negarlo.

El esclavo se sienta al pie de la cama. No hay una cadena que le ate allí pero sigue teniendo las esposas. Lo que le bloquea los poderes también siguen allí. Hux se pregunta si el Líder Supremo mandará quitárselos; se pregunta qué pasará cuando el heredero de la línea Skywalker vuelva a tener acceso a sus poderes de nuevo.

Por ahora, sin embargo, Hux disfruta la vista de tener al heredero de la General Organa sentado al pie de su cama, esperando sus órdenes. Hux era joven cuando mataron a Skywalker pero se ha enfrentado contra Organa en batalla y finalmente ha sido él quien ha ganado y aplastado las fuerzas bajo su mando. La derrota de la Resistencia es lo que ha solidificado su posición. Es justo que su hijo esté a sus pies. Nadie en la Primera Orden merece ese botín tanto como él.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunta Hux mientras se acerca al esclavo quien le mira intensamente con esos oscuros ojos (la misma intensidad que su madre tenía y en realidad Hux nunca se ha cuestionado si realmente era su hijo).

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—Porque no puedo referirme a ti como "esclavo". —O "el hijo de Organa", pero no se lo dice.

—Ben. —Dice tras un minuto de silencio y parece correcto/ suena bien. Suena como el nombre que fue escrito en los seguramente olvidados informes sobre el hijo de Leia Organa, el cual se lo había entregado a su hermano y, sin saberlo, a la esclavitud.

—Dime, ¿qué pasaría si las quitase? —Pregunta Hux, su mano pasando por las esposas en las muñecas de Ben. Ahora que las ve de cerca se da cuenta de que en realidad son dos: las esposas que bloquean la Fuerza y otro set que se ajusta hecho de oro con dibujos tallados. Tendrá que reemplazar las esposas exteriores por algo que se ajuste más a la estética de la Primera Orden si se le permite exhibir a Ben al resto de la galaxia.

—Mataría a todo aquel que me ha considerado de su propiedad.

—¿Incluso a mí? —Pregunta Hux, alejando su mano de las esposas hacia el pelo negro que obsesionaba tanto a Danakar.

—Especialmente a ti. —Responde, y hay un brillo en sus ojos que hace sospechar a Hux de que sabe que es el responsable de la muerte de su madre; que, quizás, a pesar de ser un esclavo, ha estado pendiente de lo que ha estado pasando en la galaxia.

—Entonces supongo que nunca te libraré de ellas. —Dice Hux y une sus bocas mientras sus manos se hunden en su oscuro pelo. El cabello es suave y Ben corresponde al beso y Danakar tenía razón; se siente genial tener a alguien con tanto poder, con tanto potencial sometido a ti. Desde luego Hux disfrutará su tiempo antes de presentar el esclavo al Líder Supremo y espera que se lo pueda quedar, que lo pueda tener a sus pies como recordatorio para sí mismo y para el resto de la galaxia de su poder.

Hux empuja a Ben a la cama y piensa en todas las maneras en las que puede disfrutar de su nuevo premio.


	4. General Ben Organa

**Notas de la autora:** "So at current time it looks like there's only going to be five of these. Which means next chapter is the final one.

I think one of my favourite things about this is getting to refer to Kylo Ren by ANYTHING except his canon name. Like IDK it's just so strange but so entertaining.

Warnings: dub-con (verging on non-con), violence"

De momento solo habrá 5 capítulos, con lo que este es el penúltimo.

 **Advertencias** : Violencia

* * *

 **General Ben Organa**

Hux observa cómo los miembros de la Resistencia capturados son dirigidos a la base por los guardias Stormtroopers, lo que le provoca gran satisfacción.

No es toda la Resistencia, ni siquiera la mayor parte de ella (que es prácticamente imposible de calcular ahora que se ha dividido, cada porción está esparcida por la galaxia, lejos del resto). Pero es una cantidad importante y contiene una de las figuras clave. Destruir una de las bases principales y capturar a todos los que sobrevivieron la batalla no es un golpe definitivo pero sí devastador.

El (actual) General de la Resistencia es el último de la fila. Hux le mira caminar con la barbilla alzada. No espera menos de él y se habría decepcionado si hubiese actuado de otra manera.

La ropa del General de la Resistencia está quemada, el grueso cuero que protege sus brazos y piernas ha alcanzado la piel en algunos lados. Ha luchado duro. Hux lo sabe y también sabe cuántos de sus hombres han caído de las manos del General. Aun así, finalmente ha perdido.

Hux no es tan estúpido como para creer que la Resistencia se ha quedado sin líder, aún hay tres Skywalker en juego, cualquiera de ellos podría tomar el mando y también hay otras opciones (como el piloto que Hux está seguro de que estuvo en la base con el General).

No, esto no ha confirmado su victoria, pero tampoco disminuye el placer de ver a Ben Organa encadenado.

—¡General Hux, señor! —La atención de Hux se desvía del objeto de sus múltiples fantasías a uno de sus oficiales (y es una pena porque puede sentir los ojos del otro General en su persona- su presencia siendo finalmente notada por el otro).

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos con los prisioneros, señor? —Pregunta el oficial y a Hux normalmente le molestaría esa pregunta tan estúpida (¿dónde cree que quiere a los prisioneros?) pero está demasiado orgulloso de su victoria como para importarle.

—Llevadlos a las celdas, —se detiene un momento antes de decidir que sí, se merece un premio por un trabajo bien realizado—pero mandad al General a mi habitación.

El oficial ni siquiera alza una ceja tras la orden y Hux hace una nota mental para revisar su documentación por otros casos de no cuestionar órdenes tontas que rozan la traición.

—¿Quiere que le retire las cadenas, señor? —Definitivamente Hux tendrá que reevaluar su utilidad si normalmente sugiere actos tan temerarios.

—No, no quiero que le quitéis las cadenas.

—Muy bien, señor. —El oficial se marcha para asegurar el cumplimiento de la orden del General.

Los ojos de Hux se encuentran con los del otro General y una de las cejas de Ben Organa se alza cuando el oficial habla a sus cuatro guardias en susurros.

Hux no se permite mostrar ninguna reacción (a pesar de lo presumido que se siente) y la ceja alzada de Organa se convierte en un ceño fruncido cuando es agarrado por los brazos y conducido por los Stormtroopers por un camino que claramente no tiene la misma dirección que la del resto de los miembros de la Resistencia capturados.

Hux no les sigue. Aún tiene mucho que hacer antes de poder disfrutar tranquilamente de su premio.

El resto del día lo pasa organizando qué les pasará a los nuevos prisioneros, intentando averiguar quién tiene qué información y cuál es la mejor manera de sonsacársela, quién tiene familia o son lo suficientemente importantes para la Resistencia como para ser rescatados y quién es completamente inútil. Todo este trabajo es necesario pero también es una causa infinita de frustración y dolor de cabeza.

Finalmente, y tres horas después de lo que Hux había planeado, han conseguido averiguar el valor de los cautivos. Organizar el destino de todos ellos puede esperar hasta el siguiente turno. Por ahora pueden sentarse en sus celdas y preguntarse qué les pasará.

Sin embargo, no se ha olvidado del prisionero en su habitación y no se necesita ninguna búsqueda para saber _su_ valor. Capturar al General Ben Organa tiene el potencial de cambiar el resultado de la guerra.

Hux despide a los guaridas Stormtoopers –los dos que se encuentran fuera y los que están a ambos lados del prisionero dentro del cuarto.

El General Ben Organa está de pie en medio de la habitación, las manos atadas tras su espalda.

—¿Cómodo? —Pregunta Hux mientras acorta la distancia entre ambos. Puede ser que Ben sea el más fuerte físicamente pero Hux no está esposado (y Ben está mucho más herido por la batalla), también tiene un buen número de los subordinados del General en celdas así que puede hacer que se comporte.

—Suficientemente cómodo. —Ambos saben que Ben está mintiendo pero no sería ni la mitad de divertido si dijera la verdad. —¿Qué hay sobre ti, General Hux? ¿Cómodo con toda esa sangre inocente en tus manos?

—Difícilmente llamaría inocentes a tus hombres, General Organa. —Todo esto forma parte de un juego al que han estado jugando años; el intercambio de insultos seguidos por el dolor lleno de placer de bruscos y apasionados polvos. Hux presiona con su mano justo encima de la quemadura del disparo que se encuentra en la costilla de Ben, apretando para que la presión tire de la piel quemada. Un recordatorio de que el juego ha terminado para ellos. Puede que la guerra aún no haya sido ganada pero la batalla Hux vs Ben Organa tiene un ganador. Y para él va el trofeo.

Ben deja escapar un siseo molesto pero sus ojos se oscurecen de deseo. Se inclina hacia delante para morder- y no de una manera muy amable- el labio inferior de Hux.

Es fácil salir del alcance de los dientes de Ben, todo lo que Hux tiene que hacer es dar un paso atrás y las cadenas que sostienen al General cautivo no le dejan seguirle.

Hux se dirige a la mesita de noche y saca un pañuelo del cajón de arriba que se lleva a los labios y lo observa para confirmar que el sabor metálico es, efectivamente, su sangre.

—Pagarás por esto.

—¿No lo hago siempre? —Responde Ben y por la mirada en su rostro Hux sabe que no se va a someter fácilmente; no va a ser una de las veces en las cuales el dominante se decide por fuerza militar- la victoria del día siendo recompensada en la noche. No, Hux va a tener que ganarse su premio, pero tampoco se queja de ello.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:** omg, siento muchísimo la tardanza T.T Pero estos meses se me han pasado volando o.o

Ya he empezado la traducción del último capítulo así que espero poder subirlo la semana que viene sin falta!

Muchas gracias por leer! 3


	5. Ben Solo Contrabandista

**Notas de la autora:** "So this being the last one may be a lie. I have another idea of two for potential 'lives' it's just turning idea into fic that may or may not happen. I'm gonna' mark this as 'complete' for now because it's probably the last one and TBH it's not that hard to change if I do decide to write other ones. So, you know, if you have ideas for other lives you can always give me a shout and I'll add it to the list of ones that may or may not continue from this.

You all knew this one was coming right?

Warnings: dub-con, whoring one's self out to maintain loyalty"

Este capítulo puede que no sea el último ya que la autora tiene un par de ideas que pueda que las convierta en fic o no así que, de momento, el fic se queda como "completo" aunque, quien sabe, quizás suba algo más y lo traduzca ;)

 **Advertencias:** Prostituirse para mantener la lealtad. (Me encanta lo mal que suenan las advertencias pero luego cuando se lee no parece que sea para tanto XD)

* * *

 **Ben Solo contrabandista**

Hux odia que tengan que confiar en ellos; odia el hecho de que la Primera Orden no sea todavía lo suficientemente poderosa como para auto-abastecerse; odia los tratos y acuerdos que tienen que hacer; odia el elemento criminal del que dependen para completar sus tareas y no atraer la atención de la República.

Aun así, son un mal necesario y Hux sabe que es mejor no arriesgarse a ofenderlos.

—¿Has traído lo que pedimos? —De todos los rasgos de Ben Solo que odiaba (y era una lista muy larga) al menos Hux podía admitir que encontraba interesante el poder cortar todas las formalidades e ir al grano, el no tener que entablar largas conversaciones y saludos que le hacían perder el tiempo.

—¿Por quién me tomas, _General_? Por supuesto que he traído lo que pedisteis. —Pero por supuesto Ben Solo no parece ser capaz de dejar a Hux _disfrutar_ los rasgos interesantes de su personalidad sin antes recordarle el resto de su exasperante comportamiento tan seguro de sí mismo, los pocos centímetros de altura que le aventaja (y sus hombros mucho más anchos) y su intención de usarla para invadir el espacio personal de Hux. —¿Vas a darme lo que yo pedí?

—El dinero te será transferido tan pronto como se confirme que todo lo que pedimos está aquí.

—Sabes que me importa poco el dinero, General. —Eso era mentira pero Hux la deja pasar para evitar una discusión que convertiría esta reunión en una pérdida de tiempo. Una de las manos de Ben se adelanta para envolver la cintura de Hux y atraerlo hacia él, el aliento cálido pronto choca contra su oreja. —Estaba hablando de nuestro acuerdo privado. —Baja la voz para que solo Hux pueda oír las palabras, aunque sabe que si Ben lo quisiera, nadie en la habitación podría percatarse de ellos, ha visto los poderes del contrabandista ser derrochados en frívolas tareas.

—No estoy tan desesperado como para prostituirme.

Ben deja escapar una carcajada ante las palabras y la mano en la cintura de Hux afianza el agarre.

—¿Quién dijo nada de que fueses un prostituto? Sin ofender, General pero he visto muchos putos y serías uno horrible. No, lo que quiero de ti no es que te prostituyas en pago a mis servicios.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? —Es fácil fruncirle el ceño al contrabandista, especialmente cuando tiene esa exasperante sonrisilla en su cara.

—¿No podemos simplemente disfrutar de nuestra pequeña victoria juntos? —La mano que estaba en la cadera de Hux se desliza hacia abajo para apretar su nalga y Hux sabe exactamente cómo planea Ben "celebrarlo" juntos.

—Pensé que no te importaba quién gobierna la Galaxia. —Había sido una de las preocupaciones de Hux cuando Ben empezó a trabajar para ellos. Habría sido estúpido no preocuparse teniendo en cuenta cuál es la familia del hombre. Le había comunicado su preocupación al contrabandista pero Ben Solo simplemente había reído. Dijo que no le debía lealtad a nadie en la galaxia, que mientras pudiese seguir haciendo lo que hacía no se metería en "política de nadie". Lo había demostrado y aunque Hux siempre se aseguraba de mantenerle lejos de información potencialmente peligrosa ya había dejado de esperar una traición inminente.

—No lo hago. Tú celebrarás tu pequeña victoria; ¿yo?, celebraré un trabajo bien realizado y finalmente podré meterme en esos pantalones endemoniadamente ajustados.

—Estoy seguro de que ambos podremos "celebrarlo" por nuestra cuenta. —No se mueve para quitar la mano que ahora masajea posesivamente su trasero (y probablemente arruinando la presión del pantalón) y sabe que Ben sabe que es una opción por su parte y no simplemente porque de alguna manera no la había notado antes. Sabe que Ben sabe que al menos por ahora tolera el juego.

—Vamos, General, todo trabajo y nada de diversión haría de cualquiera una compañía aburrida.

—Quizás preferiría ser aburrido. Ciertamente mantendría alejados a aquellos que quieren desperdiciar sus días con compañía atractiva. —Como tú. No necesita decirlo para que Ben sepa que es lo que piensa. Siempre ha estado claro entre ellos que Hux piensa que Ben Solo o es un espía o está malgastando el poder que ha podido heredar del nombre de su familia correteando por el anillo exterior como _contrabandista._ Y esa es otra característica de su personalidad que Hux desprecia.

—Cierto. Pero no está bien que el Emperador de la Galaxia sea aburrido. —Tiene sentido que Ben haya descubierto el plan de Hux. Por mucho que intente olvidarlo, Ben es un hombre listo, además, es el heredero de la familia que ayudó tanto a construir como a derrocar el Imperio. Que descubriese los planes de la Primera Orden y de Hux solo era cuestión de tiempo. Aun así, sus palabras alarman momentáneamente a Hux y aparentemente Ben sabe incluso eso pues su estúpida sonrisa se ensancha.

—Snoke será el Emperador, no yo. —Las palabras son dichas más fuerte de lo necesario pero Hux se debe asegurar de que cualquiera que pudiese estar escuchando no llega a la desafortunada conclusión de que planea derrocar al Líder Supremo una vez la Primera Orden se haya establecido como el verdadero y único poder en el universo.

—Por favor, si Snoke verdaderamente fuese a ser Emperador y tú no ganases nada no estaría haciendo esto. Sin importar la cantidad de dinero que me ofreciesen.

—¿Entonces supongo que debería empezar a buscar a alguien que complete tus trabajos?

Las manos aprietan el cuerpo de Hux y al cálido aliento en su oreja se le unen unos dientes afilados.

—No necesita preocuparse, General. Si por alguna razón tu preciada Primera Orden consigue alzarse y llegar al lugar que pretenden me aseguraré de que se te da la posición que quieres aunque para ello tenga que deshacerme de la inútil cabeza de Snoke.

Y aquí está: esa es la razón por la cual Hux se mantiene cerca del contrabandista a pesar de su exasperante personalidad. Por ahora, Hux está más que contento de trabajar bajo el Líder Supremo, de usar su guía y poder para ayudar a construir la Primera Orden hasta alcanzar el lugar que merece. Sin embargo, no planea en ser siempre el segundón. Y Ben Solo, por muy exasperante que sea, también es un arma muy poderosa que le importa poco el gobierno del universo. Aparentemente, todo lo que Ben quiere es su libertad y anteriormente Hux se la ha dado para evitar que vuelva con su familia y se convierta en una potencial arma contra la Primera Orden. Ahora, sin embargo, parece que está buscando una razón para matar al Líder Supremo. Y Hux puede dársela.

—Pensaba que no te importaba quién gobernase la galaxia.

—Y no lo hago. Solamente pienso que te quedarían bien las ropas de Emperador y debo confesarlo: ser capaz de decir que me follé al Emperador es ciertamente un pensamiento agradable. —Las manos se han movido, una de ellas intenta tirar de la camisa de Hux fuera de los pantalones y conseguir acceso a la piel bajo ella, y la otra sostiene la cabeza de Hux para que no se pueda alejar. —Así que… ¿qué me dices, General? ¿Celebramos esta pequeña victoria en espera de la llegada de muchas más?

—Supongo. Hay una botella de whisky escocés en mi habitación que no me importaría abrir. —Hux mantiene su voz firme y monótona pero el oscurecimiento de los ojos del contrabandista (que ya son oscuros de por sí) significa que ha recibido el mensaje. —Pero rápido, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Ben quita sus manos de Hux y hace una reverencia de burla.

—Muéstrame el camino.

Puede que Hux se niegue a prostituirse por simples suministros, ¿pero por el título de Emperador? Bueno, hay muchas cosas peores que podría haber hecho y, en realidad, Hux no puede pretender fingir que no va disfrutar dormir con Ben.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:** Siento mucho haber tardado pero las semanas se me pasan volando ;^;

Bueeno, pues este es el final :) Al menos de momento, xd como he dicho arriba, puede que la autora escriba más capítulos, en cuyo caso los traduciré ;)

La verdad es que he tardado más de lo esperado ^^' Pero me alegra por fin haber terminado y haberlo conseguido! más de 11k palabras! :D Me siento orgullosa xd

Muchas gracias a tod s por leer (en especial a TheSupremeBitch, espero que te haya gustado ;v;) y a GoddessofRoyalty por dejarme traducir su fic! ^^


End file.
